waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Joseph: King of Dreams
Joseph: King of Dreams is a 2000 American animated biblical musical drama film and the only direct-to-video release from DreamWorks Animation. The film is an adaptation of the story of Joseph from the Book of Genesis in the Bible and serves as a prequel to the 1998's film The Prince of Egypt. Composer Daniel Palfrey said the film was designed as a companion piece to Prince of Egypt... Of course, Joseph turned out to be very different than Prince of Egypt, (nevertheless) very challenging and rewarding. The Book of Angels explains In this film we are shown how Joseph makes use of his dreams to guide him through his life, and where this adventure leads him. Co-director Robert Ramirez has said that The reviews for Joseph have generally been very good, but (there was) a period years ago when the film was not working very well, when the storytelling was heavy-handed, klunky and (when) we discovered as a crew (what) made it a whole lot better. Plot Joseph is the youngest of Jacob's eleven sons and a favorite of his father's; thus inciting his brothers' jealousy when Joseph grows conceited and arrogant when constantly pampered by his parents. When he receives a beautiful coat from his father, his brothers, fear that he may become the clan's leader upon their father's death. One evening, Joseph dreams that the sheep his brothers are tending to are attacked by wolves. Later, a wolf pack attacks the flock and Joseph is nearly killed until Jacob saves him. Jacob becomes furious that Joseph was abandoned by his brothers, and amazed that Joseph's dream came true. Judah, the fourth eldest of the brothers and their leader, merely dismisses this. The next night, Joseph dreams that his brothers each carry sheaves of wheat that bow to Joseph's gigantic sheaf, and that he is a brilliant star surrounded by ten smaller stars and the sun and the moon; and Jacob predicts that Joseph shall supersede his brothers. The latter retreat to a cave and determine to do away with Joseph. Joseph overhears this, and the brothers tear his cloak and hurl him into a pit until nightfall. When withdrawn, Joseph is sold to desert slave traders, and thence into Egypt, while his brothers tell their father that he was killed by wolves. In Egypt, Joseph is made the servant of the Egyptian dignitary Potiphar, and gradually become his personal attendant after Joseph stops a shifty horse trader from cheating more money from Potiphar. Joseph befriends Asenath, the beautiful niece of Potiphar, and proves himself an asset to his master. Later, Potiphar's wife Zuleika tries unsuccessfully to seduce Joseph; but tells Potiphar that Joseph attempted to rape her. Potiphar orders Joseph's death; but when his wife intervenes, he realizes that Joseph is not guilty and therefore imprisons him instead. While imprisoned, Joseph interprets the dreams of the royal butler and baker who are also prisoners: that the butler will return to his position at the palace in three days, and the baker will be put to death. Joseph asks the butler to tell the Pharaoh about his talent and offer of help, to secure a release from prison. The butler promises to tell Pharaoh but forgets; but Asenath supplies food to Joseph regularly. When the Pharaoh is haunted by dreams and is told by the butler that Joseph can interpret them, he sends Potiphar to retrieve Joseph, who interprets the Pharaoh's dreams as warnings of famine, and suggests that one-fifth of each year's crops be kept for rationing. Impressed, the Pharaoh makes Joseph his minister, under the name Zaphnath-Paaneah. In the following years, Joseph's plan saves Egypt from starvation. Joseph marries Asenath and has two children with her. Eventually, his brothers arrive in Egypt to buy food, and do not recognize Joseph, who denies them their offers of purchase, accuses them of espionage, and has Simeon imprisoned. Questioned by Asenath, he reveals his past. The next day the brothers reappear with a young man named Benjamin, who is Joseph's almost identical younger brother. Simeon is released and Joseph asks Benjamin about his family; to learn that his mother, Rachel, is dead, and his own death presumed. To exact revenge, Joseph invites the brothers to a feast and has his own golden chalice concealed in Benjamin's bag while no one is looking; and upon its discovery, orders that Benjamin be enslaved. At this, his older brothers offer themselves instead, and Judah confesses having sold Joseph himself and the event has haunted him and his brothers ever since. Touched by their honesty and genuine love for Benjamin, Joseph identifies himself to them, reconciles and invites them and their families to live with him at the palace. Shortly after, he is happily reunited with his father, and meets the 70 people of the descendant of Jacob. Cast * Ben Affleck as Joseph (sung by David Campbell) * Mark Hamill as Judah * Richard Herd as Jacob (sung by Russell Buchanan) * Maureen McGovern as Rachel * Jodi Benson as Asenath * Judith Light as Zuleika * James Eckhouse as Potiphar * Richard McGonagle as Pharaoh * Dan Castellaneta as Auctioneer and Horse Trader * René Auberjonois as Butler * Ken Campbell as Baker * Steven Weber as Simeon and Slave Trader * Tom Virtue as Reuben * Jeff Bennett as Levi * Jess Harnell as Issachar/Lead Trader * Piera Coppola as Zuleikha's servant and Additional Voices * Emily Eby as Servant * Matt Levin as Benjamin * Additional voices: Royce Applegate, Roger Brown, Debi Derryberry, Murphy Dunne, Jessica Gee, Nicholas Guest, Wendy Hoffman, Luisa Leschin, Randall Montgomery, Jonathan Nichols, Bibi Osterwald, Kevin Michael Richardson, Michelle Ruff & Doug Stone Songs * Miracle Child (performed by Russell Buchanan, Maureen McGovern and David Campbell) * Bloom (performed by Maureen McGovern) * Marketplace (performed by Ensemble Cast) * Whatever Road's at Your Feet (performed by David Campbell) * You Know Better Than I (performed by David Campbell) * More Than You Take (performed by David Campbell and Jodi Benson) * Bloom Reprise (performed by Jodi Benson) International releases For information about international dubs and releases, Joseph: King of Dreams/International. Category:2000 films Category:2000s American animated films Category:American musical films Category:Films produced by Ken Tsumura Category:Films produced by Jeffrey Katzenberg Category:Films directed by Rob LaDuca Category:Films directed by Robert C. Ramirez Category:Film scores by Daniel Pelfrey Category:American sequel films Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:DreamWorks Pictures films Category:Half-Disney Television Animation Category:Non-Disney animated films Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:DVD Category:VHS